Los Demonios Heylin
by Kurama55
Summary: Y Chase le pregunto al dragón del viento -¿Cuanto estarías dispuesto a perder con tal de proteger a las personas que amas? ¿tu vida misma? -Sí -respondió y bebió el primer sorbo de la sopa de Lao Mang.
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribo nada en ! En fin, encontré esta historia en mi pc, como…, un proyecto olvidado.**

**Pero bueno, volví, con más historias que nunca (?).**

**Les presento:**

**Los demonios Heylin**

**Prólogo**

"_Cuando no haya más lugar en el infierno, el mismo demonio caminará sobre la Tierra"_

Sucedió hace tanto tiempo, que solo los dioses pueden recordarlo, se libró una batalla encarnizada, feroz y violenta que estaba protagonizada por dos terribles demonios que emergieron de las profundidades del mismo infierno. Los humanos les pusieron muchos nombres a estos seres oscuros, los cuales fueron conocidos por todos como los demonios Heylin.

Cientos de guerreros decidieron unir sus fuerzas, sin importar de que lado estuviesen, porque esta batalla iba más allá del lado del mal o del bien, era esencial para todos recuperar el orden cósmico. Muchos perecieron en la batalla contra los amos del mal. Se utilizaron todos los Shen Gong Wus que hasta el momento habían sido creados, todas las técnicas de artes marciales y todos los hechizos de los guerreros wudai, pero la magia de aquellos no era superior a la de los entes malignos que atacaron la Tierra poniendo a prueba la determinación de los dos bandos.

Durante esa época, el olor de la sangre que inundó el aire y se volvió tan fuerte que era imposible no sentir el gusto metalizado en la boca. Diablos de diferentes formas emergieron para habitar la tierra, destruyendo a su paso comunidades enteras. Todo estaba perdido.

Fue entonces cuando los dragones de los cuatro elementos se fortalecieron. Lucharon días contra ellos y finalmente…, vencieron. Pero la magia de los dos demonios continuaba en la tierra y los dragones Xiaolin al acercarse a los cuerpos inertes de los demonios pudieron oír:

―_Humanos despreciables…, disfruten de lo que queda de su mundo, volverán a sufrir nuestra ira y perecerán como nosotros…_―dijeron, regocijándose enormemente al advertir la mirada aterrorizada de los guerreros. Al terminar de decir estas palabras, murieron, dejando una increíble duda hacia el futuro de la Tierra.

No pasaron muchos días para que los dragones Xiaolin murieran, por las heridas profundas en sus cuerpos. Al morir ellos, la gente sintió una dolorosa impotencia que quemaba sus almas, sus héroes se habían ido.

Los últimos brujos que quedaban en vida encerraron la magia restante de los demonios oscuros, la cual había quedado impregnada en el aire y la ocultaron en el lugar más remoto del mundo, para prolongar por mucho tiempo su reencarnación y asegurarse de que las próximas generaciones tuvieran alguna oportunidad de enfrentarse a esta peligrosa amenaza.

_Lamentablemente, milenios después, este suceso se convirtió solo en una leyenda…_

**Así quedó, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, un beso friki, Kuokan .**


	2. Insomnio

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, que en realidad era parte de un capítulo de otra historia mía, la cual suspendí. Espero les guste, se va a ir poniendo interesante, este cap y el que sigue son como "una calma antes de la tormenta" :) **

**Beso friki, Kuokan.**

**Los Demonios Heylin**

**Insomnio**

_*bostezo*_

Omi se apoyó en la mesa, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre su brazo, se escalofrió levemente cuando sintió su propio aliento colarse entre sus finos dedos. Eran las once de la noche, y estaba realmente cansado. Hacía un rato que llevaba viendo a Raimundo tararear ligeramente una canción que para él era inentendible.

–…_mas a esperança não morreu ainda_…

Aun así se quedó escuchando lo que su compañero murmuraba, esperando entender aunque sea una oración de lo que cantaba. Raimundo no notó en ningún momento al pequeño acompañante que se encontraba detrás de él oyendo lo que decía, tampoco lo pudo dar oídos a nada, porque tenía los auriculares puestos.

–…_gata brasileira, linda, muito mais que linda_…

Lavaba los platós de la cena, sortearon entre los cuatro quién los lavaría esa noche y era evidente que él salió perdiendo. Lentamente, Omi comenzó a sentir el pesó de sus párpados. Finalmente lo llamó, pero fue casi un susurro debido a su cansancio.

–Raimundo…–volvió a insistir, ahora mas alto.

No lo escuchó, seguía conectado a su mundo.

–Tks…,–chasqueó la lengua–_Eu sou o líder, mas eu estou lavando pratos._ –se dijo a si mismo en su propio idioma.

–¡Raimundo! –llamó nuevamente un tanto exasperado. El dragón del viento se dio la vuelta, pero no pareció haber escuchado que Omi lo llamase.

–Omi…–se sobresaltó un poco y se quitó un auricular–¿estabas aquí?

–Hace rato. –dio un gran bostezo. Raimundo esbozó una sonrisa y pensó decirle a Omi que se fuera a descansar, pero este pareció leerle la mente, porque antes de que pudiera hablarle le dio las buenas noches.

Si la memoria no le fallaba, pronto se cumpliría medio año desde que fue nombrado Guerrero Shoku, y se sentía cómo si hubiese sido ayer. Jamás imaginó que sería él quién fuera nombrado el líder de los dragones Xiaolin, pero el sabor a triunfo era exquisito.

Desde el último mes no se presentaron muchos problemas, Chase Yang permaneció en su ciudadela, seguramente llevando a cabo algún cruel entrenamiento al cual solo él era capaz de someterse, y si bien Wuya, Hannibal y Jack Spicer se presentaron a los tres Duelos Xiaolin que tuvieron, no fueron un gran problema. De los tres nuevos Shen Gong Wus, Hannibal Bean obtuvo uno.

Termino de lavar todo y se recostó en el tatami tratando de relajarse, tenía mucho sueño, pero no se lograba dormir de inmediato cómo lo hacía antes, por primera vez en su vida, tenía insomnio.

Se incorporó y se dirigió a los jardines. Incluso las plantas parecían estar dormidas y el cielo cubierto por el manto negro totalmente repleto de nubles que presagiaban una tormenta, completaban ese escenario de ensueño que era el Templo Xiaolin. Apartado del mundo.

–Rai. –se dio vuelta apenas reconoció esa suave voz femenina que lo estaba llamando, Kimiko–¿qué haces todavía aquí? –le preguntó con la voz cansada la joven.

La miró de arriba abajo y luego respondió "_No podía dormir_". Se quedaron juntos sentados al lado de una estatua de dragón que adornaba el jardín hablando de la vida y riendo hasta apareció el hambre, una vez que comenzó a hacerse molesta fueron hacia la cocina pretendiendo no despertar a nadie. Abrieron todas la alacenas encontrando arroz, _mantou_, aceite de ajonjolí y manzana, miel, frutos secos, té de cola de caballo y té verde, y otras cosas no perecederas que no les apetecía comer, al menos no hasta el desayuno.

–Vaya,–Raimundo suspiró, extrañando esas épocas en la que atacaban salvajemente el refrigerador con sus hermanos a las cuatro de la mañana–podríamos comer unas galletas de arroz con miel…

–O unos deliciosos bocadillos de chocolate. – le interrumpió Kimiko con una sonrisa picara.

–Qué, ¿tu tienes?

–No. –él la miro desconcertado–Pero Clay sí, escondidos entre sus cosas. –Raimundo se rió tratando de imaginar cómo era que Kimiko sabía eso.

Se movieron por las habitaciones como dos pequeños niños apunto de cometer una travesura que enfadaría a mamá, tragándose las pequeñas risas ingresaron a la habitación de Clay, dragón de la tierra. Ninguno trató de convencer al otro de que eso estaba mal y a ninguno le importó la reacción encabronada que seguramente tendría el vaquero al día siguiente. Cuando ya estaban dentro la pequeña habitación trataron de imaginarse dónde podía ser que guardara los dulces.

_*risitas*_

Revisaron con mucho detenimiento los cajones, como quien estuviese a punto de cometer el crimen perfecto, ambos sintieron cómo se les erizaba la piel cuando oyeron a su amigo hablar.

–_Hoy no abuela…, no, no._ –Kimiko y Raimundo se miraron absortos y luego se taparon la boca con las manos haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por no reventar a carcajadas cuando entendieron que su amigo hablaba entre sueños.

Raimundo se acercó a gatas al cuerpo de Clay, que sería la pobre víctima de las mañas de su adolescencia. Despacio colocó la palma de su mano cerca de la nariz de su compañero sintiendo el ritmo de su respiración, estaba profundamente dormido. Un largo y profundo bostezo por parte del rubio le confirmo lo que él ya sabía.

–Bien, bien–se dijo a si mismo frotándose las palmas de las manos–vamos a jugar un poco. –tomó ambas mejillas de Clay y comenzó a estirarlas haciendo que sonriera estúpidamente, luego lo soltó y comenzó a jalar la nariz de su compañero hacia arriba y su mentón hacia abajo.

–¡Esto arruina completamente al poderoso Dragón de la Tierra! –se convenció riéndose.

–¡Rai! ¡Habla más bajo! –Kimiko cerró repentinamente los labios cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había gritado lo suficiente como para despertar a Clay, cosa que por suerte para los dos no pasó. Raimundo se llevó un dedo hacia sus labios emitiendo un suave "_shhh_" como reprochándola por su grito.

–Deberías ser un poco mas relajada. –aseveró el líder.

–¿Más relajada? –le gritó en un susurro–¿de quién fue la idea?

–Pero no podías llevarla a cabo sin mi. –le señaló jubilando su propio ego.

–Oh, eres un…–antes de que Kimiko pudiera terminar la oración el cuerpo de Clay giró tan bruscamente que logró golpear con el puño a Raimundo en la mejilla, haciendo que cayera de costado.

–_Pero abuela, ahí me duele…_–antes de que los dos dragones estallaran en carcajadas Kimiko pudo notar un pequeño bulto que se formaba por debajo del futón de Clay.

–¡Mira eso Raimundo! –señaló. Raimundo levanto cuidadoso el futón .

–¡Abracadabra! –sacó una bolsita de plástico transparente que contenía una generosa cantidad de caramelos y chocolates. Con una enorme sonrisa que marcaba las facciones de su rostro, abrió la bolsa, sacó un bombón y arrebatándole su dorado envoltorio colocó el dulce sobre la boca del vaquero al igual que adornando un cerdo con una manzana. –¡_Ho finito_! –exclamó besando la yema de sus dedos y largando el beso al aire.

–Que bien Picasso, ¡ahora vámonos antes de que despierte! –él estuvo apunto de responderle, pero como si hubiese sido capaz de notar la presencia de Raimundo, Clay tomó en brazo del brasilero obligando a que este dejara caer todo el peso de su cuerpo y lo colocó sobre su cabeza, abrazándolo.

–Esto es mejor de lo que imaginé. –mofó Kimiko, recibiendo un _"¡cállate!"_ por parte de su compañero.

–¡No soy tu almohada! –jaloneó el brazo tratando de liberarse del agarre del rubio, después de varios intentos fallidos aceptó que necesitaba la ayuda de su amiga. –¿Podrías? –le preguntó. Kimiko no se hiso de rogar cuando notó la hora, "_esta bien_" respondió. La muchacha se aproximó al grandote y posó sus dedos sobre él haciéndole cosquillas, Clay reaccionó simpático ante esto y con unas risas casi inaudibles se giró sobre sí mismo y soltó a Raimundo.

–Gracias.

–Ahora si no te molesta, ¡vámonos! –velozmente se marcharon.

El agradable sentimiento de victoria igual al que alguna vez experimentaron en su niñez había vuelto repentinamente a ellos cuando sintieron como el dulce sabor del chocolate con leche deshacerse en sus bocas. Intercambiaban súbitas miradas que demostraban todo el gozo de la picardía cometida.

–Oye–llamó Raimundo una vez que tragó su dulce–¿algo en especial por lo que no puedas dormir? –la chica lo miró y dudó un instante antes de responder.

–Solo estoy…, poco cansada. –respondió y antes de que su amigo pudiera decir palabra, le preguntó– ¿Y tú porque no puedes dormir? –él le sonrió.

–Si te dijera que estoy poco cansado te estaría mintiendo–Kimiko lo oyó en silencio permitiendo que él hablara. –Estoy preocupado, ya sabes…, soy nuevo en esto de ser líder. Y temo no hacerlo bien–lanzó un profundo suspiro desconsolado, y ella pudo notar la mirada afligida del dragón del viento.

–Tranquilo–le reconfortó acariciándole la espalda y poniéndose junto a él–serás un estupendo líder, ya veras, aprenderás con el tiempo.

Ella tenía razón, con el tiempo tal vez lo haría bien, pero los fantasmas del pasado aún lo atormentaban, desde que llegó al templo cometió más errores que cualquiera de sus compañeros y así bien los había enmendado, el temor de que volviese a cometer otro siempre estaba presente. No quería que sus mejores amigos sufrieran por sus actos otra vez, por eso estaba empeñado en terminar con el riguroso entrenamiento que le fue impuesto por el Maestro Fung.

–Rai–él le dirigió la mirada respondiendo a su llamado y giró los ojos hacia el dedo de la japonesa, estaba señalando algo.

–¿Qué? –pareció preguntarse a sí mismo en voz baja. Una mariposa de color azul brillante estaba posada sobre un jarrón de cerámica que era parte de la decoración del templo, moviendo muy pausadamente sus delicadas alas. Raimundo movió su brazo haciendo ademán de tocarla, pero para entonces ya había comenzado a elevarse y salió volando por el ventanal.

–Que bonita.

–Una mariposa azul, ¿en china? **(1)** –señaló, un poco sorprendido.

–Tal vez sea una buena señal, puede que no vuelvas a ver una. –El guerrero Shoku miró a Kimiko a los ojos, deseando que la paz que se mantenía esa noche pudiera estar presente por el resto de su vida. "_Tal vez sí sea bueno"_ pensó. Ella se sintió feliz al ver que el semblante triste de su compañero cambió para mejor.

–Lo vez, no todo es tan malo.

Vaciaron entre los dos lo que quedaba del paquete de Clay, y al terminarlo se dieron cuenta de que tendrían que comprarle uno nuevo en algún momento, de cualquier forma eso no les preocupaba en lo más mínimo.

–Voy a dormir. –le dijo rompiendo el apacible silencio. –Y tú, deberías descansar. –fue más un reproche que una sugerencia.

–Lo pensaré.

La vio subir las escaleras y marchar a su habitación. Se quedó contemplando la noche un largo rato, y cuando giró a ver el reloj del templo noto que marcaba casi las cuatro de la mañana, imaginó entonces que mañana estaría demasiado cansado como para entrenar como correspondía; se despreocupó, porque total ya era demasiado tarde cómo cambiar eso. Se estiró y decidió hacerle caso a Kimiko, dormiría por lo menos tres horas si se acostaba en ese momento.

Fue cuando posó un pie en el primer escalón que se le congeló la sangre, una voz seca y casi apagada le habló, sintiendo en aliento de alguna criatura en la nuca haciendo que se le crisparan los pelos. Dio la vuelta para ver de donde provenía esa voz y se quedó quiero un momento esperando a que algo apareciera, pasado un rato, cuando logró calmarse, llegó a creer que lo había imaginado. No perdió tiempo y subió las escaleras, entró a su habitación y se metió en su futón tapándose hasta la cabeza pretendiendo dormir todo lo que le permitiese el tiempo hasta que el Maestro Fung fuera a levantarlos.

Y la palabra que escuchó hace unos momentos permanecieron resonando en su cabeza hasta que logró quedarse dormido:

"_¿Tienes miedo?"_

**Fin del capitulo uno**

Las mariposas que son completamente azules, si no me equivoco, solo se encuentran en Sudamérica.


	3. Noches extrañas

**Así quedó el capítulo dos, se lo dedique a nuestro querido Jack. Tarde mucho en terminarlo, porque lo retocaba constantemente, pero al final quede satisfecha. **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo,**

**Kuokan :3**

**Los Demonios Heylin**

**Noches extrañas**

_*Sonido metálico*_

Habituado a los sonidos fuertes que alteraban el _feng-shui_ de la casa, proveniente de la sala de máquinas donde estaba la vieja caldera, Jack miró sosegado el reloj de la pared de la cocina que señalaba las 5:32 de la mañana. Normalmente se acostaba a las 2am, pero era común en él dormir poco, hoy se había desvelado terminando su último invento, una mejora para sus JackBots. Reforzando su material y así evitar que se rompan con tanta facilidad, era un trabajo muy arduo. Tenía ganas de seguir perfeccionando su trabajo, pero decidió descansar, no porque quisiera, sino porque el calor no le permitía llegar más lejos. Se estiró, la columna le dolía porque estuvo mucho tiempo en una posición incómoda pegado a su escritorio.

Suspiró totalmente resignado, con las ojeras clavadas en su rostro y abrumado por su propia existencia cuando notó que la puerta del refrigerador estaba nuevamente falseada, asegurándose de que más tarde volvería a repararla la abrió y sacó jugo bebiendo directamente del cartón. Un tenue murmullo de "_carajo_" escapó de sus labios cuando la puerta ni siquiera podía mantenerse cerrada. Apoyó su cuerpo sobre la mesada de la cocina y dio un largo bostezo, el ruido de un trueno que luego fue opacado por los golpes de la sala de máquinas lo alteró repentinamente. Se quedó así un rato, descansando de pié, hasta que sus necesidades naturales le reclamaron ir al baño.

–¿Ashley?–dijo después, buscándola por los pasillos de la casona– ¿Minina? –llamo a su hermana refiriéndose a ella con su nombre de guerrera. – Oh, cierto…–se había olvidado que hace poco ella se mudó de la casa, cuando se peleó con su madre. Jack estaba muy acostumbrado a verla, posiblemente hasta la extrañaba un poco, solo un poco. En toda la casa no había nadie, únicamente se encontraba él viviendo en la enorme mansión, no existía otro espíritu que llenara los pasillos. El joven genio del mal era un amante indiscutible de la comodidad pero reconocía que el lugar en el cual vivía era demasiado grande para él.

A pesar de estuviese alejada de la capital y ubicada en medio de la nada, la mansión Spicer era lo suficientemente imponente como para que quién pasara por allí se quedase mirando con un dije de envidia asomado en sus ojos.

Era impresionante, y en ese lugar tan exótico donde en algún tiempo olvidado vivieron muchas familias, ahora era el solitario hogar de una persona de diecisiete años, ni siquiera las mucamas que limpiaban la casona cada día podían devolverle la vida que la construcción tubo siglos atrás. Sus padres no eran más que un patético recuerdo, su única hermana ya no estaba y Wuya… Wuya, en realidad ya no recordaba la última vez que habló con ella _"¿Chase la habrá matado?"_. Volvió a la cocina y bebió otro poco de jugo.

Aunque, visto desde otros ojos, él no estaba tan solo, pero no tenía la compañía que realmente deseaba.

_*Paso. Paso. Sonido metálico*_

–¿Todavía sigues tomando esa asquerosa imitación de jugo? –no se molestó siquiera en darse la vuelta, el sujeto que hizo el comentario se fastidió al reparar en la manera en que estaba siendo ignorado.

–No jodas, RoboJack. –le advirtió Jack Spicer a la máquina clavándole una sobrecogedora mirada.

El RoboJack se había vuelto bastante tedioso y bastante vivo, aprovechaba cada ocasión para molestar en lo más mínimo a su creador. Fue un día cómo cualquier otro en el que Jack se propuso repararlo, ese fue su error, ahora ya no podía deshacerse de su molesto inquilino. Al principio, no hubo dificultades, el robot respondía a la perfección cada orden que se le mandara por más escueta que esta fuera, con el tiempo, tan detenidamente que a Jack le fue imposible notarlo hasta el día en que RoboJack le arrojó budín en el rostro, dejó de obedecer. Por supuesto intentó repararlo, pero no hubo caso, el robot se hizo, por así decirlo, independiente.

Los primeros días que RoboJack caminaba por los pasillos a mitad de la noche yendo del taller al salón y del salón al taller Jack no lograba pegar un ojo en toda la noche, el ruido chirriante que hacían las partes del sujeto al tocarse una con la otra y otros molestos sonidos cargados, de dudosa procedencia-, lo despertaban asustado.

–_Que tenebroso, y yo no soy Will Smith _**(1)**_._ –era lo que pensaba cada vez que notaba la presencia de la máquina. Y al final, terminó por acostumbrarse.

– ¿Oyes algo? –preguntó RoboJack torciendo la cabeza cómo si quisiera levantar el oído.

–¿Algo como qué? –un sonido proveniente de una habitación cercana respondió su incertidumbre. Una melodía pesada que él sin duda reconocía. Avanzó seguido de RoboJack por el decorado pasillo que estaba próximo a la cocina, siguiendo la tenue música. No recordaba haber encendido el reproductor o la radio.

_I don't want you and I don't need you (Yo no te quiero y no te necesito)_

_Don't bother to resist, i'll betl you (No te molestes en resistir, yo te pegaré)_

_It's not your fault that you're always wrong (No es tu culpa que estés siempre equivocado)_

_The weak ones are there to justify the stong (Los débiles están para justificar al fuerte)_

_The beautiful people, the beautiful people (La gente bonita, la gente bonita)_

Apenas los dos Jacks ingresaron a la habitación la música se detuvo. Jack giró sobre sí mismo cuando sintió un nervioso movimiento a su izquierda, creyendo que era RoboJack quién estaba fastidiando, se sorprendió al encontrarse de frente con un viejo modelo Jack-bot. Inmediatamente miró a su gemelo robótico imaginando que había estado husmeando entre los objetos del galpón, y como era de esperarse, RoboJack le respondió la mirada con ojos imputados. _"Bah" _balbuceó. Volvió a ver al Jack-bot y repentinamente un sentimiento de nostalgia le oprimió el pecho, ese robot era el prototipo que lo que serían sus siguientes proyectos, era, por decir, la primer máquina especializada que construyó.

–¿Cómo llegó esto aquí?

Como ya sabía, el hombre mecánico que se encontraba flotando justo frente a él no podía hablar ni disparar y mucho menos tenía un chip emocional o los sensores tan sofisticados que caracterizaban a sus nuevos Jack-bots, solo era capaz de responder a ciertas ordenes exactas que en su momento le fueron útiles:

Encendido.

Tráeme jugo.

Dispara.

Tráeme las llaves.

Graba.

Enciende el reproductor.

Apagado.

–¿Esta cosa al menos habla? Parece salido del basurero. –RoboJack empujaba insistente con esa actitud pedante que poseía al viejo Jack-bot que permanecía quieto, únicamente se balanceaba cuando su agresor metálico lo fustigaba.

–No habla. Y deja de picarlo así, dañaras sus circuitos, son muy viejos.

–Se nota.

Jack Spicer alejó con el brazo a su imitador, apartándolo lo suficiente como para que no dañara la frágil estructura de su primera obra. Con un ligero movimiento presionó lo que parecía ser un botón que se encontraba en medio del pecho del robot, acto seguido ordenó: –Enciende el reproductor. –y la melodía comenzó a reproducirse de nuevo.

_Hey you, what do you see? (Hey tú, ¿qué ves?)_

_Something beautiful, something free? (¿Algo bello, algo libre?)_

_Hey you, are you trying to be mean? __(Hey tú, ¿estás tratando de ser malo?)_

_If you live with apes, man, it's hard to be clean. __(Si vives con monos, hombre, es difícil estar limpio)_

–_Con que de ahí venía_. –pensó, no se acordaba que canciones tenía guardadas en la memoria de ese Jackbot, menos que tuviese una canción de Marilyn Manson –Apagado. –al dar esta última orden el robot apagó su motor y volvió a quedar inerte frente a Spicer. Jack sonrió recordando los viejos tiempos, cuando siquiera conoció a Wuya, desde pequeño tenía la idea loca de dominar el mundo. Razón por la cuál sus padres creyeron que su hijo padecía del síndrome de napoleón.

Un trueno sonó precipitado y estruendoso, provocando que Jack gritara.

"_Niña" _fue la palabra que recibió inmediatamente por parte de RoboJack. De repente, un fuerte viento azotó los cerrados ventanales con una peligrosa intención de entrar a la casa; ese acto preocupó al genio del mal, siempre temeroso de que ocurra alguna catástrofe natural, como era común en la zona.

Pero lo que realmente asustó al muchacho albino fue que se cortara la luz de toda la mansión sumergiendo todo en la más absoluta penumbra. Antes de que pudiera actuar, o chillar, RoboJack se apresuró a encender el tenue suministro de emergencia enviando una señal virtual a los sistemas de la residencia.

Al encenderse la luz, los dos quedaron atónitos a lo que se presentó frente a ellos, el Jackbot se encontraba en el suelo de alfombra completamente destruido cómo si hubiese sido despojado de todos sus tornillos y luego las partes se resbalaran como manteca. Justo en el momento en el que Jack se estremeció, escuchó perfectamente lo que decía el Jack-mecánico.

–Pero que mierda de máquina.

-…-

-…-

Gracias a la sopa del Solitario Lao Mang, Chase Young nunca dormía. La inmortalidad, la apariencia bestial, la belleza y la falta de sueño eran unos de los tantos efectos que venía con esa bebida maldita. Caminó por los largos pasillos de su ciudadela mientras observaba a sus felinos sirvientes. Pronto cumpliría 1572 años en este mundo, hizo una pausa un momento para recordar algunas las tantas cosas que habían visto sus ojos.

De pronto, sintió cómo se le erizaba la piel al percibir un nuevo Shen Gong Wu que se había activado. No iría por el, era el Dedo de Orion, si mal no recordaba servía para convertir en piedra cualquier objeto que tocara, o algo así, una función bastante estúpida para él. Sabía que si los monjes lo obtenían lo guardarían en su bóveda, y si en cambio eran Jack o Wuya quienes lo ganaban, con un poco de suerte se autoconvertirían en piedra y serían una molestia menos para él.

El dragón del mal se sentó en medio de una sala gigante de su ciudadela, rodeada de grandes ventanales, estatuas e incienso. Cerró sus ojos y se propuso a meditas, pero no lo conseguía. Esa noche en particular se encontraba nervioso, sentía escalofríos todo el tiempo, e incluso sus sirvientes felinos parecían percibir algo, como una energía que iba más allá.

Pero algo sacó al guerrero de su calma, un viento violento y furioso rompió los ventanales de la habitación, él tuvo que hacer un movimiento rápido para apartarse de los vidrios rotos que caían a montones y tuvo que utilizar su magia para detener el fuerte ventarrón. Cuando todo calmo, pudo ver cómo el cielo se tornaba negro por un minuto para volver luego a su estado normal.

En ese momento, Chase Young deseo con su ser que aquellas historias que escuchó de niño sobre los dragones Heylin sean tan solo eso, una tonta historia.

**Fin del capítulo dos**

Jack esta haciendo referencia a la película de Will Smith llamada "Yo Robot".


	4. La Tierra Espiritual

**Antes que nada, realmente me disculpo por haber dejado la historia abandonada, muchos problemas en el medio y bueno, uno no suele acordarse de que tiene que escribir el siguiente capítulo de su Fan Fic :P Cosas que pasan. Pero en fin! Ya retomé el proyecto y pienso terminarlo! **

**Por cierto, ¿se enteraron que Duelo Xiaolin vuelve? Eso me hizo muy feliz! Se va llamar Xiaolin Chronicles! Se estrena en primavera del 2013 ^^ **

**Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! Y muchas gracias por los Reviews!**

**Kuokan ^^**

**Los Demonios Heylin**

**La Tierra Espiritual**

Una chica joven corría aterrada, debía ser realmente hermosa, su cabello rojo era resplandeciente, sus ojos verdes enternecían a cualquiera y su piel blanca brillaba a la luz de la Luna. Pero en ese instante llevaba el cabello despeinado, el rostro muy sucio, estaba llena de cortes y heridas y sus ojos solo demostraban terror absoluto.

Ella corría de noche por un bosque maldito, sabía que no podía darse la vuelta, no estaba segura de que _él_ estuviese allí pero si lo estaba no quería verlo, rogaba porque dejara de perseguirla. Mientras más se infiltraba en el bosque más desolación sentía. Sabía que su hora se acercaba, si _él _no la mataba, los espíritus que habitaban allí lo harían.

Se estaba haciendo de noche. Bajó por una pequeña colina y se movió velozmente entre los árboles, los músculos le ardían por tanto correr, estaba totalmente agotada y tenía una sed infernal. Comenzó a llorar, todavía no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo, su pueblo había sido destrozado y su familia fue salvajemente asesinada.

Tropezó. Sintió la presencia de _él_ a sus espaldas. Se arrastró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hacia un hoyo que había en un gran árbol y comenzó a llorar tapándose la cara en silencio en posición fetal. El cuerpo le temblaba.

Entonces, sintió un aliento caliente en su rostro. Se quedó un momento en silencio, tratando de aspirar sus últimos alientos de vida. Finalmente, bajó lo más lento posible las manos, todavía tenía cerrados los ojos, como no queriendo afrontar lo que se avecinaba. _"Grrrr"_ sintió. Su gruñido parecía un eco profundo.

Abrió los ojos. Y allí estaba. Un gigante dragón demonio, tenía el pelo azabache erizado y lleno de sangre, sus dientes filosos se entrelazaban entre sí sobresaliendo de su hocico, su cuerpo era largo como serpiente, tenía patas de pájaro con largas garras y sus ojos eran de un rojo brillante. _"Pequeña humana… ¿tienes miedo?"_ dijo sin mover las fauces.

La joven gritó y vio como sus colmillos gigantes se acercaron a ella.

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Raimundo gritó sobresaltado mientras se presionaba el pecho. Estaba bañado en sudor y muy agitado. Fue otra pesadilla, era la tercera que tenía esa noche. Se incorporó, como esperaba estaba a salvo en su habitación, aún era de noche, no sabía cuanto faltaba para levantarse y rogó que mañana no hubiese mucho que hacer. Todavía estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de pesadillas que había tenido esa noche. Posó su vista por un momento en la ventana y vio una mariposa azul remontar vuelo.

–…..–

Jack Spicer corría por los pasillos de su mansión, la alarma que le anunciaba que un nuevo Wu se había activado estaba sonando y quería llegar rápido a su laboratorio para lanzarse a la búsqueda. Él quería ganar, se había prometido a sí mismo que ganaría el Wu. Entró al laboratorio, se puso su Jet Pack y tomó los únicos dos Wus que tenía: el Mono Bastón y el Espejo Inversor.

–¿Realmente piensas que esta vez será diferente? –Jack miró hacia todos lados buscando a su contraparte robótica: RoboJack. Le sorprendió no encontrarlo, hasta que recordó que semanas atrás le había insertado un nuevo sistema antigravedad, por lo que levantó la mirada y allí estaba, de cabeza en el techo del laboratorio, mirándolo tan altaneramente como siempre.

–¿Qué, acaso eres Batman idiota? Baja ya del techo. –dijo, y siguió en su asunto.

–Solo quiero hacerte un favor Jack. Sabes que esta vez será cómo todas, ¿para qué desperdicias tu tiempo? O es que acaso todavía buscas una estúpida aprobación de ese Chase Young, tiene cara de lagarto. –mofó.

–Oye, ¿vienes o no? –dijo mientras se subía a su transporte volador y se ponía sus googles –Solo quiero un maldito Shen Gong Wu.

RoboJack levantó una ceja, no sabía lo que su creador esperaba, pero, bueno, al fin y al cabo si lo acompañaba iba a divertirse.

–…..–

–¡Chicos, chicos! ¡Se ha revelado un nuevo Shen Gong Wu! –gritó Dojo mientras irrumpía en el comedor del templo sosteniendo el pergamino mágico en sus manos.

–¿Qué sucede, Dojo? –Preguntó Omi con aire entusiasta. Dojo estuvo apunto de hablar, pero en ese instante el dragón del viento entró con el pasó cansado. Los tres monjes y el dragón se voltearon a verlo, realmente se veía mal ese día, tenía ojeras pesadas, la piel algo empalidecida y su mirada carecía de brillo.

–Por Dios, ¿Raimundo estás bien? –dijo Kimiko realmente preocupada.–Te ves muy mal.

–Vaquero, te ves peor que un gallo desplumado.

–Estoy bien… –respondió sentándose en su lugar en la mesa– solo estoy algo cansado.

–Si tú lo dices… Prosiguiendo –dijo Dojo– el "Dedo de Orion" puede convertir cualquier cosa, viva o muerta, en piedra. Aunque… Hay un pequeño inconveniente… –hizo una pausa mientras trataba de recordar– ese Shen Gong Wu desapareció, cuando emprendimos el viaje con Dashi hace mil años para esconder todos los Wus, ese calló en medio _La Tierra Espiritual_ cuando íbamos en pleno vuelo, y bueno, a Dashi le pareció un buen lugar para dejarlo oculto.

Los monjes pusieron su atención en él como intentando comprender lo que decía. Se miraron entre ellos sin saber a qué se refería Dojo. –¿Cómo que… "Las Tierra Espiritual"? – Se animó, por fin, a preguntar Omi.

–Verás…

–Nuestro mundo es un lugar lleno de mágia, joven monje –dijo el Maestro Fung interrumpiendo mientras entraba a la sala con una taza de té. Nadie habló, y el maestro prosiguió: –No hay mejor portal entre el cielo y el infierno que el mundo de los vivos, las almas de los muertos, de los Dioses y los Demonios atraviesan nuestro mundo sin ser vistos… en la mayoría de los casos.

–Wow… –se limitó a decir Clay.

–Nuestros ancestros llamaron "La Tierra Espiritual" al lugar donde los espíritus de estos seres quedaron trabados, no consiguieron atravesar el portal o por gusto se quedaron ese lugar.

–Es un bosque inmenso que en apariencia es normal pero puedes percibir que hay "_algo más_" cuando te acercas. –continuó Dojo mientras se subía al hombro del Maestro Fung– Tiene un magnetismo impresionante, es un lugar realmente _curioso_, no me gustaría estar allí de noche. –temblaba mirando a todas direcciones.

–No sabía que un lugar así podía existir. –dijo Raimundo tratando de no quedarse dormido.

–Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, Dragón del Viento. –le respondió su maestro.

–Y entonces, Dojo, ¿cuál es el problema con ir a buscar el Shen Gong Wu? –preguntó Omi.

–No es un lugar para los vivos, hay espíritus que se muestran reacios a nosotros, o incluso agresivos si ven mortales –Dojo hizo una pausa– Aunque es posible ir en plena luz del día, sería un poco más _seguro_.

–¿Tan útil es ese Wu? –dijo Raimundo dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre la mesa y cerrando los ojos. Bostezó. –tal vez sea mejor dejarle el dedo ese a los fantasmas.

–¡Raimundo! –se opuso Omi– ¡El deber de los dragones Xiaolin es recuperar los Shen Gong Wus que Dashi tuvo que ocultar para que no caigan en las fuerzas del mal!

–Es más fácil que se mantengan ocultos que todos juntos en una misma bóveda. –susurró cerrando los ojos.

–¡Raimundo! –gritaron los tres monjes haciendo que este despertara.

–¡Cómo líder tu deber…!

–Esta bien, esta bien… ya entendí Omi. Si hay que ir de día mejor salgamos ahora que es temprano, nos puede llevar mucho encontrar el Shen Gong Wu. –_además quiero llegar rápido y dormir_, pensó.

–Jóvenes monjes, La Tierra Espiritual es un lugar engañoso, deben tener mucho cuidado y volver antes de que anochezca, no importa si no encontraron el Shen Gong Wu.

–Sí, maestro.

Omi estaba algo nervioso, él era el único de sus compañeros que había vivido toda su vida en el Templo Xiaolin, un lugar cargado de energía mágica, por lo que creció rodeado de espíritus que, si bien nunca vio realmente, podía percibirlos; por ejemplo, sabía que no era buena idea pasar por el Santuario del templo por la noche ya que a los viejos maestros les gustaba merodear por ahí. Nunca le molestó, pero hubo un par de veces en las que logró sentirse realmente perturbado, por lo que la idea de ir a un lugar que ni siquiera estaba hecho para los vivos era algo espeluznante.

–¿Saben…? –dijo Raimundo mientras se subía al lomo de Dojo junto a sus compañeros– Las pesadillas no ayudan a dormir.

–…..–

Jack llevaba casi una hora caminado junto a RoboJack. Los dos parecían bastante desconcertados. Para entrar al bosque a donde había sido guiado por su _GPS Detector de Wus 2000_ (que, obviamente, él había creado) tuvo que atravesar una gran caverna a pie, dado que su JetPack no podía volar tan alto, quemaría los mecanismos. Eso de por sí le pareció bastante extraño, pero cuando comenzaron a avanzar los árboles se movían a su paso corriendo las ramas. Mientras más adentro se metían más energía mágica emanaba el lugar, tan fuerte que incluso Jack Spicer podía percibirla.

–¿Pero qué es este lugar? Ninguno de mis aparatos funcionan del todo bien aquí –dijo molesto RoboJack– es cómo si una energía los bloquera…

–Bueno eso es porque AAAAAAAAAAAAA –Jack chilló agudamente, mientras caminaba había pateado una calavera que se encontraba medio enterrada desprendiéndola de su esquelético cuerpo.– ¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios! ¡Esta muerto! ¡Es un hombre muerto y yo acabo de tocarlo!

–¡Cállate un rato! –RoboJack hizo un scaner rápido– En realidad… este esqueleto no es humano… y sea lo que sea lleva más de 700 años muerto.

–¡Oh Dios quiero irme de aquí! ¡No quiero morir, no quiero morir! –sollozaba.

–¡Oh vamos! ¡Tú eras quien quiso venir aquí en primer lugar! ¡Vayamos a buscar ese maldito objeto mágico que tanto quieres y volemos de este bosque! –RoboJack gritó haciendo que Spicer se callara mirándolo con ojos llorosos.

Caminaron un poco más y rodeando un lago. Al no funcionar la mayoría de sus artefactos, RoboJack no podía detectar bien donde podía encontrarse el Shen Gong Wu, por lo que tuvo que hacer algo muy _humano _para él: mirar alrededor. Observó a todos lados donde pudo y cuando estaba por rendirse lo vió, allí, brillando a lo alto enganchado en la rama de un árbol el maldito objeto mágico que lo había arrastrado hasta ahí con Jack: el Dedo de Orión. Su aspecto era el de una mano de metal con pequeñas escrituras que señalaba con su dedo índice.

-Jack, realmente eres un idiota con suerte.

–…..–

Los cuatro dragones Xiaolin sobrevolaron el bosque durante un buen rato mientras Dojo intentaba detectar el Wu. Kimiko pensó que ese lugar era lo más impresionante que había visto, era inmenso y se podía sentir la magia en su estado más puro, no entendía por qué un lugar así era tan peligroso. Luego observó a Raimundo quien durmió profundamente todo el viaje, esbozó una sonrisa recordando la otra noche y miró a Clay preguntándose si se había percatado de los chocolates que le robaron.

Finalmente Dojo logró captar la esencia y comenzó a descender lentamente, mientras tanto Omi les advirtió: -Chicos, recuerden que es un lugar peligroso, solo debemos estar aquí mientras sea de día como dijo el Maestro Fung, volveremos con o sin el Wu.

-Rai, ¡despierta! –le dijo Kimiko mientras lo sacudía.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?

-Cielos vaquero, deberías dormir más.

-Si, lo sé. –dijo incorporándose y observando dónde se encontraba, tenía la impresión de haber estado allí antes, lo que le causaba escalofríos.

Cuando descendieron los cuatro percibieron lo _raro_ del lugar, Dojo se hizo pequeño y se metió bajo el sombrero de Clay. En sí bastante tranquilo, pero cuando comenzaron a caminar notaron cómo los árboles corrían sus ramas para darles paso.

-¿¡Pero qué?! –dijo Raimundo.

Dojo les explico que eso era dentro de todo lo más normal. Les explicó que los árboles estaban hechizados y se movían para dar paso a los viajeros, pero que casi siempre los llevaban por el camino equivocado por lo que deberían estar alerta. También les dijo que lo mejor que podían hacer era seguir su propio instinto y no dejarse llevar por las artimañas de la Tierra Espiritual y que pase lo que pase no debían separarse ya que tenían que recordar que ese lugar no era para los vivos.

-O sea que intentaran matarnos.

-Exacto. –respondió el dragón.

-Bueno, si es así, debemos apurarnos y buscar rápido el Dedo de Orión y… -Raimundo hizo una pausa y observó lo que estaba a sus pies, una calavera desprendida de su cuerpo. Hizo amago de agacharse y tomarla pero prefirió no hacerlo, tal vez estaba maldita.

–Vamos, mejor sigamos adelante, quiero irme mientras este lugar parezca normal. –dijo Kimiko.

A los pocos minutos divisaron un pequeño lago. Omi observó con atención hasta que sintió que algo lo golpeaba en la cara, era la rama de un árbol: -¡Oye! –le gritó. Luego se sintió estúpido, no tenía caso gritarle a un árbol.

-¡Miren allí! –Kimiko señaló un gran árbol que se encontraba a la distancia y vieron cómo Jack Spicer estaba volando con su JetPack hacia el Dedo de Orión.

-¡No, no lo harás! ¡ESFERA DE TORNAMI! –Omi utilizó el potente chorro de agua de la Esfera de Tornami para impulsarse en dirección a Jack, tocaron el Wu a la vez, Jack quedó en el aire sosteniéndolo mientras Omi colgaba de él.

-¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡Suéltalo cabeza de queso! ¡Es mío!

-¡Jack Spicer! ¡Te reto a un Duelo Xiaolin! Mi Esfera de Tornami contra tu… ¿Qué tienes?

- ¡Agh! ¡Contra mi Espejo Inversor!

-¡Entonces que empiece… EL DUELO XIAOLIN! –gritaron a la vez.

-¡Y empieza la fiesta! –dijo feliz RoboJack.


End file.
